Road not Taken
by TwistedFanatic
Summary: Pabbie chooses a different solution to help the budding Elsa in the form of Olivia Potter.


Summary: Pabbie chooses a different solution to help the budding Elsa in the form of Olivia Potter. HP/Frozen

Author's Note: Hello everyone! I had this badboy in my folder for a year or two and I wanted to share it with you all! Hope you like. As always critics are welcome!

Any grammar mistakes belong to the author.

Disclaimer: Neither Harry Potter or Frozen belong to me. They belong to their respective owners and I make no money off of this.

* * *

Chapter One: Crossroads

Grand Pabbie is old, as old as the earth itself, and he has led his people for all of that time. His first clumsy beginnings began with a forest as and wide as the blue sky. The fragrance of flowers drifting with the wind and the deep knowledge that this was his to protect.

Those days were filled with discovery, wonder, and magic. So much magic! The air was filled with it.

Ahhh, when the world was new.

But like the changing of the seasons the world evolved in numerous unimaginable depths. And thus his people changed too.

Once the forest was filled with not only his brethren but all number of creatures born from magic and claimed this world as home. They lived in harmony with all or a great understanding of each which was upheld.

Now, they lived huddled deep within the bosom of the trees, hiding their existence. They stay as far away from interacting with humans, hoping that the very memory of them will fade. And all the creatures who have not hidden away are nothing but rot beneath the earth, gone forever.

"Can you help us?"

Terror. He sees it now in these humans before him. They come to his burrow begging for a solution. Pushed before him is a shivering child clutched tightly in her mother's arms. The mother's eyes remind him of the sky.

At their feet is another child, just as desperate and worried. Eyes the same color as her mothers look at them in wonder and guilt.

And he knows.

Lucky, that the child's heart wasn't pierced. Lucky, that the injury can be easily cured.

But he looks at the other one, the white-haired child blessed with the magic of ice and storm. This poor unlucky thing born in the wrong age with the blood of power and danger. He knows like all things that her magic will be perverted and twisted from its original beauty. Knows it deep in the stone because their kind is so predictable. He looks at these humans with their fear and their love.

It will not be enough to save them.

The ramification of a long life is learning its harsh lessons. And Grand Pabbie is intimately aware of the consequences of human fear better than anyone.

Before him lies several roads.

Take the child away from her human parents and their world. Raise her among the forest folk and keep her hidden and safe in this world where she would not fear herself or others. Where she and her magic could thrive. She would be a creature of grand power, a force to be used in their name. Their protector. Hidden away from the world in safety.

He could even bind the child's power. Let her never know the horrors of human fear with her weak human heart with so much power at her hands. Let her lived in ignorance of what she lost or what she could have been. With time memory of her powers would fade and this would be nothing but a dream.

Grand Pabbie could take the youngest child's memory and warn the parents of the sensible course of action. Hope for the best.

But all these solutions; should they fail, could lead to irreversible damage.

So he chooses a different road.

"I know of someone," he soothes them. "They could teach the child control. Show her how to properly use her powers. Someone with great skill, who could help her hone her magic. A teacher."

"A teacher?" It is the white-haired child who questions him. Her young blue eyes stared at him in wonder, the worry is gone now that her sister's safety was all but assured,

"A sorceress," a soft smile stretches across his stone face. "A being of great power and magic. The same as you."

"Like me?" The small flame of hope shines through.

"Yes, like you," he answers kindly. He turns towards the worried parents beseechingly. "She has magic and years of skill. She would know best how to teach the child what she needs."

They turn to each. A silent conversation built on years of marriage and love. "As long as they are safe." The queen stares at her husband quietly, knowing that they did not have many options. "For the children."

The king nods at the wisdom of her words, squeezing her hand in reassurance. He turned from his queen to Grand Pabbie,"Yes, will accept any help. We will do all we can." Eyes hardened with the authority of his birth.

He nods, happy with their conviction and answer. "There are no guarantees that she will agree." He tells them this because they must be aware. False hope is its own form of poison. "I must call upon her but only you can convince her to take on this endeavor. Do you understand?"

"Yes, we understand." They do not waver. Their love of their children will not allow them to falter.

"Good, " Grand Pabbie gives them a look, "when she comes I will call for you." They do not questions how he will do so. Good. They are not as ignorant as their predecessors.

With their business concluded they gather the children into their arms holding them tenderly. The female stops suddenly to turn back to Pabbie. "Her name," she asks softly. "What is her name of this sorceress?"

Names. A precious human commodity. "Olivia, Olivia Potter." It was all he would be willing to give. Anything more would be a waste and not his right. Accepting his answer, she nods her head solemnly. Mounting their horses they turn back to the illuminated forest path.

Back to their rigid humanity in gratitude.

In his stone heart, he hopes that he chose the right path.


End file.
